


Easily

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Domestic Destiel, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Fluff, M/M, Post Demon!Dean, Season 10 Spoilers, Sex in the Library, Supernatural Spoilers, after Dean's been a demon, bunker destiel, post Deanmon, season 10, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEASON 10 SPOILERS!! <br/>YE BE WARNED!! </p>
<p>Post demon!Dean, Dean and Cas have found a way to survive the chaos. </p>
<p>Takes place hypothetically in season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvisRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvisRose/gifts).



What surprised him the most was how easy it was to be together. After he accepted the fact that he'd loved him, loving him was like muscle memory. The way their fingers laced together, the effortless melding of their lips, it's as if when the angel had built him back together he built him to fit seamlessly into himself. 

Dean still hadn't said it out loud, he struggled with that. Cas was patient. Cas was gentle and loving, tenderly leading Dean into it, healing him and trying to glue him back together. Things were relatively peaceful, like the calm after a storm. The days built like bricks, slowly forming a wall between the memory of his demon days and now. Cas helped keep him focused in the present. For the first little while, Dean felt like Cas was keeping him on suicide watch; he stayed long hours in the bunker, lingering, waiting. 

"Dean," long fingers curled behind the nape of his neck, brushing up against the short ends of his hair, sending cascading chills through his spine. The fingers drifted, approaching the days old stubble lying at the base of his jaw, making the hunter tilt his head back like a cat at the petting. The back of his head found a resting spot atop the back of the chair, his eyes looking up, seeing the angel's face upside down above him. 

His lips parted in a brimming smile, "Hello." His fingers continued to stroke mindlessly and gently at Dean's warm neck. 

His green eyes fluttered at the feeling, lips quirking, "Hi." 

"How are you?" His usually raspy voice was smooth and deep, like thick strings on a bass guitar. Dean grinned at the question, because for once he had a non-sarcastic answer.

"I'm good." Castiel's hand drifted down the front button of Dean's shirt, slipping fingers down to caress his collarbones and chest. Green eyes closed, lashes fanning, casting shadows across high cheekbones. Cas couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss into the freckles skin of his cheek. 

"Good." His hand drifted further, brushing past a nipple, making them both chuckle softly. The library was lit only by the small desk lamp Dean had on in front of a pile of books and journals. A disarray of papers and highlighters lay strewn about in a jumbled mess. Cas knew Dean had to be dying for some relief from this tedious research. He kissed a trail down to Dean's ear, nibbling, "Sam said he'd be going out to get a drink or two." 

"Or three. Or four." Dean raised an eyebrow, trying to glance at Cas with a smirk, "What are you suggesting?" He felt a grin press into his neck. Cas smooched warm kisses along the touch-starved skin there, humming, 

"I didn't suggest anything. I was simply informing you." He grinned deeper, sinking a playful bite into Dean's skin. The hunter squirmed in his seat, gripping the arms of the chair. He loved how quickly Cas caught on to foreplay and teasing, he was a natural. There was nothing innocent about the way Cas dangled Dean like a worm on a hook. Dean reached a hand backward at the angel's shirt, grumbling, 

"C'mere." Cas circled around the chair, Dean pushed back from the desk, the legs of the wood chair screeching against the hardwood floor. He made room for Cas to climb up on his lap. Cas smiled with that innocent sparkle in his eyes, despite the things they both knew he was capable of. Dean hooked his hands around the backs of the brunette's knees, putting them on either side of his hips. He ran a hand through the angel's dark, thick hair, grinning at him and taking his stubbly chin in his hand. Cas' eyes became blue sapphire, melting and shimmering from Dean's soft touch. Their hearts began pounding, the anticipation of the waiting kiss hanging in the air. They still got nervous because of it, it was still new and exciting and terrifying. 

Cas set his hands gently on the back of Dean's neck, leaning closer and glancing hungrily and desperately at his lips. Dean wrapped his arms up around the angel's back, tugging him closer, pressing their chests together and closing that negative space between their lips. Cas tasted like peppermint tea and honey (Sam's doing), yet Dean couldn't complain. Cas was a soft kisser, a tender kisser, until he was pushed to becoming ravenous and forceful. 

Dean yanked on the dark roots of his hair, biting his thick bottom lip. Cas groaned and ground his pelvis downward against Dean's. "Mmmm" Dean grumbled against his lip, suckling and swelling it up. Cas dug fingernails into the sides of Dean's neck, pressing his lips harder and closer, devouring the hunter's surprised mouth. 

Cas broke the kiss with a gasp, only to dive down to suck on his neck. Dean purred, "Mmm, feels good." He raked his nails down Cas' back, scratching the thin fabric of the t-shirt he guessed was his own. He trailed his hands along Cas' thighs, feeling the outline and the muscle crunched up there. He also felt something desperate and hard against the front of his jeans. With lazy lips he smiled, "You're insatiable." 

Cas spoke between labored kisses on his neck, breath uneven, "I waited years-" kiss "-for you. You think-" suckle "-I'm going to waste a-any time now?" Dean huffed out a laugh. "P-plus, I haven't gotten-" kiss "-to have mu-uch sex in my time on earth." He made a hungry sucking sound at the base of Dean's Adam's apple, "I'm enjoying it." 

"Enjoying sex?" 

"Y-yes." 

"You're the worst angel ever." Dean pawed at his firm ass. Cas tongued at his collarbone, 

"You made me this way." 

"Do you regret it?" 

"Not a thing." He ground his hardness down into Dean's lap as an answer. Dean grumbled, pressing up against it and grabbing Cas' slender hips. He yanked the angel's head back up to his, snatching his lips in a needy kiss, pushing him off without breaking it, standing from the chair. Cas giggled against his lip. Dean reached desperate hands up his shirt, grabbing at the tight, muscular runner's body that waited beneath. The back of his leg found the table. Cas opened his eyes, spinning and shoving Dean down on top of it. 

Dean gasped at the strength, then moaned deep in his throat. Cas grabbed his wrists, pinning them up above his head and standing between his spread legs. Dean wrapped them around the angel's thin waist, grinding himself closer and closer to that irresistible hardness that hid under the tight fabric of his black slacks. Cas clawed nails down Dean's wrists, biting his lip hard, drawing blood. 

Dean loved it, he loved having someone that could actually pin him and push him around. He was tired of being the dominant one, Cas did it so well. He got lost in staring at Cas' face hovering over him that he didn't realize he was being undressed. His shirt was tossed to the floor and his jeans were halfway off. Cas trailed kisses down his chest, nipping at his sides and gnawing on his hips. 

"Caaaas," his name spilled out his mouth like water rolling down a drain. He refused to take his eyes off the powerful angel holding him down, preparing to fuck him on a table in the library. Cas soon had his hand wrapped around Dean's throbbing dick, and his brain melted. He played with him for a while, hovering over him and muttering streams of compliments and praises at him. Dean didn't protest when Cas hooked two fingers through his lips, growling at Dean to "Suck them." 

He did. God he did. He sucked Cas' long fingers good, getting them nice and wet, the angel gave him praises, cooing and coaxing his legs apart, which didn't take much. Dean gladly spread, welcoming the fingers that quickly, gently buried themselves in his tightness. His voice broke chanting Cas' name. Cas must have used his grace because the next thing he knew, a blunt, lubed up head was pushing it's way in. 

Dean was breathless, just tightening his legs and trying to meet that blue eyes gaze. Cas' eyes were shut tight in what looked like concentration, his teeth biting down on his lip hard and his shoulders flexed, hands holding Dean's hips in place. His dark hair was tousled from their foreplay, his cheeks slightly flushed, same as his lips. He's perfect. He's Michelangelo's sculptures, daVinci's sketches, Caravaggio's paintings; he's perfection and he has no clue. 

"Caaas" he bottoms out, filling him full and stopping the movement to let them each adjust to the sensation. His eyes open, hooded around his blissed out expression, a lazy bite of his lip still present with his flushed, longing face. They meet eyes, Dean's also hooded with list and pleasure as Cas starts to move, taking away the fullness then giving it back twice as hard. 

His legs tighten around his hips, lips forming the expression of pleasure. Cas moves gradually faster, always careful, moaning at the warmth and tightness, "Deeean," long fingers run down his chest, stroking and loving, reminding him the pain would cease soon. Dean didn't seem to notice the pain. They found their rhythm, Cas losing that constantly controlled behavior, bucking harder, finding something good and holding onto it.

Their skin met, thighs against hips, push and pull tug of war, dragging them each closer to the brink. Dean lied back and moaned, "Ohhh, god, yeah Cas fuck me. Fuck me on the table." Cas groaned at that, gripping Dean's hips and bucking harder, losing his breathing. Dean moaned at the ragged sound of Cas' breath, knowing there was nothing sexier. He whimpered, "Mmm, baby, haarder." 

This only made Cas pant harder, and fuck him harder, which egged Dean on to moan out submissive pleas. "Caaaas, yes, right there, unnngh." The whimpers worked, pushing Cas to thrust double time, fucking him hard against the hard wood of the table, no doubt giving him slivers or scratches. Dean whimpered and begged "more, more, more". Cas moaned in a deep, throaty voice, 

"Deeeean, I c-can't I c-ca-" without warning, he came hard, thrusting hips forward and filling him up. Dean gasped and cooed, coming soon after, in awe of the helpless explosion of Cas. It never got to last too long because they tortured each other so much, finding weaknesses and playing with them, always searching for a new secret. 

Cas was a sucker for dirty talk. He pulled out and wobbles weakly backward, pulling his pants back up and collapsing in a heap on the nearest chair. He ran his hands through his sweaty hair, desperately regaining breath he couldn't find. Dean was an absolute mess, lying destroyed and spread open on the table, panting and gasping. When Cas found his breath again, at least somewhat, he touched a hand to Dean's thigh, cleaning the cum off his stomach with a thought. Dean tried to sit up but failed. Cas recovered much quicker. 

"You're a mess." He smiled down at Dean, hovering over him again. Dean lie naked, gasping on the table. Next thing he knew they were lying in his bed, wrapped in sheets and arms. Cas held him, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead as he came down from his orgasm. Dean struggled, huffing into Cas' neck and snuggling closer. He tugged at Cas' clothes, whining, and in an instant they were gone. He grinned and cuddled closer to the warmth of Cas' bare chest. Cas pawed through his hair, murmuring those three words. Those three words Dean struggled so hard to say. Cas knew, and he knew Dean told him not to say it, but he said it anyways, "I love you." 

Dean kissed him, agreeing with the words and returning them without actually returning them. But Cas understood. Dean reeled, "I s-still can't believe... The table?" He chuckled, shaking his head into Cas' neck. 

Cas grinned, "You didn't seem to mind." 

"Man, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." 

"Then I'll give you a massage." 

"Oh yeah? What if I have splinters?" 

"I'll take them out." 

"What if I need a Tetanus shot?" 

"I'll take you to a doctor." 

Dean chuckled, "Alright." 

"You're not getting rid of me, Dean." Cas smiled into his hair. 

He nipped at Cas' lip. "Apparently not."


End file.
